


Steal Your Heart

by tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana and Akko are regular students, F/F, I love persona, Inspired by Shiny Diana, Persona 5 AU, Phantom Thief Diana, changed the rating just for language, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: Suddenly finding herself in a school that didn't look like her school, Akko Kagari realizes that the strange figures and the dragon that looked like Mr. Fafnir were definitely trying to kill her.Until Robin, the Phantom Thief, came to her rescue.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Meeting Robin, the Phantom Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Ryuucaro and her amazing drawing of Phantom Thief Diana for this one-shot :) 
> 
> https://ryuucaro.tumblr.com/post/634734585160318976
> 
> Thank you for checking it beforehand Caro!

“Just… Where the hell am I?” Akko whispers as she finds herself in a place that looked like her school but it clearly wasn’t. 

After making her way through all the mass of people heading to work, Akko had not been looking forward to classes that day, bored with the way their professor was teaching the subject. 

Yet instead of making her way into her classroom after opening the door, she was now watching a group of faceless figures work on desks nonstop. The figures, which lacked any feature that could help her identify them, were silently crunching numbers down, the typing noises the only thing that could be heard in the room. 

_BOOM!_

Worried, the brunette woman turns around and notices that one of the figures had exploded, leaving behind only a dark char that was swiftly cleaned by another figure which then went ahead and silently replaced the one that had exploded. 

Pinching herself so she would wake up from her strange dream, Akko realizes that nothing was happening. She was still standing in this strange room and there was no one around that could tell her what was happening. 

“I’m getting out of here.” she whispers and is prepared to do so but is stopped by an alarm blaring on. 

“INTRUDER, INTRUDER!” the alarm kept saying and all the figures turned at once to where Akko was, clearly noticing her presence. 

“Damn.” she murmurs and runs away, hoping that those strange things weren’t following her. 

Sprinting until she made it back to the main entrance, Akko notices that the door that had been there moments before is now gone. 

“Well where do you think you’re going?” a big dragon says to her with a vicious smile on its face. 

Wait, was that supposed to be Mr. Fafnir, the school’s accountant?! 

And if it was, why was he a freaking dragon?!

“Miss Kagari, as usual, not minding your own business and getting involved where you’re not supposed to.” he says darkly. 

“Mr. Fafnir, I have no idea what’s going on, or why you look that way…” she rambles. “But I’m…” 

“SILENCE!” he bellows and the brunette woman knows that the creature in front of her wasn’t the same Mr. Fafnir she knew. “YOUR INSOLENCE HAS ANNOYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!” he chuckles as more of those strange figures appear behind him with swords in their hands. 

She was screwed. 

“Stop right there!” they both hear another voice say and both turn around to see a woman standing on top of the stairs. 

A blonde woman who was wearing an ensemble that looked almost like the one Shiny Chariot wore in her tv shows! 

Akko couldn’t stop watching her even if she wanted to. 

“YOU!” Fafnir yells as the woman jumps down from the stairs in one smooth move. “You were the one that trespassed on my school a couple of days ago.” 

“Your school?” the woman chuckles. “You really see this place as your own, don’t you?” she huffs. “Then again, you’ve made it so by embezzling millions of dollars over the last twenty years.” 

“What?!” Akko exclaims as she turns her attention on Fafnir “Is that true?!”

“Those foolish old women haven’t even realized I’ve done so for years now.” he laughs. “It was so simple to get them to sign that contract and then take the extra money all for myself! Not only have I made it so that every transaction this school does has to go through me, I’ve also made it so I benefit from every one of them.” 

“So you knowingly tricked the principal and her team to get more money for yourself.” the stranger surmises. 

Even though Akko wasn’t particularly fond of the principal and the other school professors, Mrs. Finnelan specifically, she didn’t appreciate the fact that this man had taken advantage of them and used the school’s money to get richer. 

“You won’t get away with it! I’ll tell them and you’ll pay for this!” Akko exclaims.

“And you really think I’m going to let you leave?” Fafnir chuckles as the figures behind him move forward. “If so, you’re very mistaken. Now kill them!” he screams and the figures rush towards them. 

“Stand behind me!” the blonde says as she pulls Akko away from one of the figures, turning around to hit it straight in the chest. 

Taking out a bow, the stranger confidently fires arrow behind arrow, each one hitting its intended target. Yet the moment they got hit, they turned into some strange monsters that kept closing the distance between them. 

“What you’re doing is not working!” Akko complains as one of the figures tries to sneak up on them, using her legs and kicking it away from them. 

The stranger gives her a surprised look. 

“I practice Kyokushin.” she huffs proudly and punches another figure away. “But like I said before, this isn’t working.” 

“I know. I was busy making sure you wouldn’t get hurt.” she explains and this makes Akko, for some strange reason, blush. 

“But now that I know that you can hold your own, I can go ahead and get rid of these monsters. I just need you to make some time.” 

“Make some time?!” Akko complains and groans as she gets in a battle stance. “Alright, just hurry!” she says as she punches and kicks more monsters away. 

Taking a deep breath, the blonde stranger stands up straight, her blue eyes now shining brightly. 

“PERSONA!” she yells and a tall figure wearing a witch’s hat and a fur coat appear behind her, the woman shining brightly in an ephemeral green light. 

“Now, Beatrix!” she orders her persona and it attacks the monsters closest to Akko, making them disappear right away. 

“How can that be?!” Fafnir complains, ordering the other figures close to him to fight as well. 

“Do that again!” Akko tells her, completely fascinated by the blonde stranger and the way she seemed to be dancing as she battled the monsters. 

Very similar to one of Shiny Chariot’s choreographies! 

“If there is one thing I absolutely despise, it is people taking advantage of others.” the stranger says as she focuses on the remaining monsters. “Beatrix! Show them what we can do!” 

Nodding, Beatrix moves and takes her wand, power concentrating right at the tip of it. 

“As I stand in front of injustice, I find myself fighting for my cause!” the blonde says as she takes out her bow, the power that had concentrated on Beatrix’s wand now transported to the arrow that the stranger was pointing at the monsters. 

“Murowa!” she yells and releases the arrow, decimating all the monsters around them and leaving only Fafnir standing. 

“You…” he growls. “You will pay!” he starts running away. 

“We can take him!” Akko is ready to follow him but is stopped by the beautiful woman, who shakes her head. 

Wait, what? 

Did she just think of this stranger as beautiful? 

She definitely did. 

“There’s another way. A better way to make him take responsibility for all he did. But for that to happen, we need to let him go and for you to not tell anyone what you just heard.” she tells Akko confidently. “Besides, it’s not safe for you to stay in here for too long.” 

“What do you mean? I feel perfectly fine.” she groans when she feels a sudden wave of nausea. 

“Told you.” the stranger chuckles as she helps her up and supports some of her weight. “Now come on.” 

Making their way out of the school, Akko can’t stop staring at the blonde stranger. While she had chosen to remain silent during most of the way back, Akko had taken advantage and had done her best to memorize all of her features. 

And while she couldn’t exactly see her full face because of the mask, the brunette couldn’t deny that the woman in front of her was beautiful as well as talented. 

Yeah, maybe she was starting to get a crush on her. 

“This is where we must part ways.” the stranger tells her confidently as she let’s go. 

“You will leave me alone?” Akko pouts. 

“You just need to walk down the street and you’ll find your way back to the convenience store.” 

“But… I have so many questions. What is this place? How were you able to summon that strange being? Why did Mr. Fafnir look like that? Who are you?!” 

“Those are indeed many questions.” she chuckles. “And what this place is, I also do not know. Why does he look that way? It’s the way his greed has manifested in this alternate universe, portraying him as a dragon since dragons are universally known…” 

“To be greedy and in search of treasure all the time.” Akko finishes for her, surprising the stranger yet again. 

“Indeed. And me? My name is Robin.” she tells her charmingly and Akko knows she must be blushing. “Now then Atsuko, I must bid you farewell.” she bows once and immediately runs away, preventing Akko from saying one last thing. 

“How did you know my name was Atsuko when I never told it to you?” Akko whispers as she watches the distorted world in front of her turn back to normal. 

* * *

After yesterday’s event, Akko had expected things to turn back to normal. In fact, at one point she had told herself that what she saw had to be a very realistic dream. Yet there was no way to deny that it happened when she had bruises on her knuckles from punching those weird monsters. 

Carefully making her way to school, and after ensuring that this time she actually made it to the right one, Akko finds herself daydreaming of Robin, the beautiful stranger that had rescued and charmed her. Although the blonde woman had told Akko to refrain from telling anyone of what happened, the brunette was hesitating between doing as asked or rush to the principal’s office and let her know what Mr. Fafnir had done. 

Yet, there was something about Robin that made Akko want to trust her. 

There was also the fact that Robin had somehow known her name. 

She was sure Mr. Fafnir didn’t say it during the fight, so the only way for the blonde stranger to know it was because she knew her from someplace. And, since she had met Robin at their school, and seemed close in age to her, it wasn’t out of the way for Akko to suspect that Robin attended the same school. 

“Miss Kagari.” she hears a familiar voice call to her and turns around to see Diana Cavendish, the Student Council President, giving her one of her ‘you’re in my way’ looks. “Could you perhaps step out of the way and let students head to class?” she asks as she points at the other students who were waiting behind her. 

Oh, she had been daydreaming right in the middle of the hallway. 

Still, that didn’t mean Diana had to be so rude about it. 

“Of course.” she groans and moves to the side, watching some people chuckle at her. “Still, you don’t have to be mean about it, you know?” 

“Mean?” Diana asks her, momentarily surprised. “On the contrary Miss Kagari, all I was doing was letting you know that you were in the way of the other students and I.” 

“Yeah, the way you say it makes it sound mean.” Akko repeats. 

“Oh… I apologize, I certainly didn’t mean to make it sound that way.” she says to the brunette, who doesn’t hide her surprise at the gesture. 

“It’s alright Diana.” she whispers and can see how this exchange embarrasses the blonde woman. 

“Anyway!” Diana stutters a little to Akko’s amusement. “Please make sure you head to your classroom before the bell rings.” 

Not used to the blonde acting that way, Akko shrugs, choosing to instead keep thinking of Robin and who she could be, going over all the blonde students that studied at Luna Nova. 

Sitting in her desk, she waves hi to Sucy and Lotte before staring at the board, noticing that there was a drawing right in the middle of it. 

One that had a mask that looked just like the one Robin was wearing. 

“Akko, Akko!” she hears Amanda say as she heads to her desk. “Did you see it?” she shows her a pamphlet that has the same mask design and what seems to be a short paragraph in it. “Everyone is going crazy over it and Fafnir is talking to the principal now.” she chuckles. 

Akko takes the pamphlet from Amanda’s hands and starts reading it: 

_Mr. Fafnir_

_The Greed Dragon_

_We know of how you’ve brought Luna Nova to bankruptcy by embezzling millions of dollars from the school over the last twenty years._

_Your selfish desire for easy money and wealth has made you take advantage of the innocent and we will make you confess your malpractice to the world._

_From,_

_Robin, the Phantom Thief._

Looking away from the pamphlet, and remembering what Robin had told her about Fafnir and that it wasn’t really over, Akko determines right there and then that she will somehow make it back to that weird world to talk to Robin. 

She had to!


	2. Coming to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Robin and vowing to see the blonde thief again, Akko unsurprisingly finds herself in trouble when she somehow makes her way into the metaverse.

“I…” Akko says as she finds herself corned by the same strange creatures that had attacked her a couple of days ago. “I think I messed up again.” 

After vowing to discover the true identity of Robin, Akko had done all she could to enter that strange world. From staying late at school to passing through the same route every day; nothing the brunette had done worked. 

In fact, she was very close to just giving up, choosing to believe that the encounter she had with Robin had been nothing more than an incredible dream. 

And then she had found herself transported to this version of her school. 

Of course, she had been elated when she had realized that she was no longer in her own world. And, trying to be as careful as she could, she had gone inside the school in hopes of finding Robin in there. 

But, typical to her streak of bad luck, Akko had instead run into a battalion of creatures that had immediately transformed into monsters and cornered her. 

“But this didn’t happen last time!” she complains as she jumps away from one of the monsters, avoiding its claws at the last second. 

“The monsters are on high alert because I sent that letter to Fafnir in our world.” Akko hears Robin say from above her and watches the woman use her Persona, as she had called her last time, to get rid of the monsters surrounding her. “Because he’s aware of my intentions, his shadow self will do all it can to stop me from stealing his treasure.” she gets down and stands in front of Akko, giving her a look over to confirm she wasn’t injured. 

“His what?” Akko asks, confused by all the information Robin had thrown at her. 

“His treasure. It’s why this Palace was built. Something that Fafnir truly values and is the cause of his corruption. If I take that treasure, he will repent and confess everything he did.” Robin then gives her a hard look. “Also, you should not be here.” 

“I…” Akko says and then looks away. “I’m sorry. I just… I wanted to see this place and you again.” she admits, which makes a blush appear on the blonde’s face. 

_Interesting._

“Regardless of your reasons, it is dangerous for you to be here. The monsters are on high alert and will not hesitate to attack you. Not only that, but I’m running out of time and I can’t escort you back to the entrance.” she groans, which could only mean one thing. 

Robin was going to take Akko with her! 

“Does that mean you’re taking me with you?!” Akko asks excitedly, which only makes Robin groan again and nod. 

“You have to do all I tell you! No going around on your own and leaving my side.” Robin warns her. 

“I promise to follow all your instructions and to not be a hindrance.” Akko vows, knowing that if Robin was so serious about it then it had to be important. “But can I ask you questions? About all of this?” she points at the warped school and the weird shadows surrounding them. 

Robin chuckles. 

“I don’t think I could stop you if I wanted to, Akko.” she says with a small smile, which confirms to Akko yet again that the blonde knew her in the real world. 

_Just who the hell are you, Robin?_

“Alright, no time to waste! We need to get to the Principal’s Office, which is where Fafnir hid his treasure and will be waiting for us.” 

“You said that this treasure is something that means so much to Fafnir that it made him become corrupt.” Akko summarizes. “But what I don’t understand is why this happened to Fafnir specifically. I’m sure he’s not the only person that has something he values that much.” 

“Usually, people’s desires and wants do not manifest this way.” Robin explains as she stops Akko from advancing and summons her Persona to get rid of some monsters. “But in Fafnir’s case, because of his position at the school, he was able to hurt many people to fulfill his selfish desires. That manifested itself into this Palace.” 

“You call this a Palace but it looks like our school. True, weirder than normal, but still our school.” 

“I call it a Palace because that’s the way Fafnir sees this place: His castle where he’s the sole ruler and leader.” 

“And because he was able to get all that money from the school, his Palace took the shape of the school.” Akko begins to understand what Robin meant. 

Robin nods. 

“So this place, it’s a manifestation of people’s desires and wishes.” Akko looks at Robin. “Is that why you’re wearing that Shiny Chariot costume?” 

The moment she says that she notices Robin falter, almost falling down had Akko not grabbed her hand and pulled her back. 

“I… You know Shiny Chariot?” Robin admits with a soft blush. 

“I love Shiny Chariot!” Akko exclaims with a big smile. “I used to watch her tv show every day before school.” 

“Me too.” Robin smiles and signals for her to run ahead, making sure to not alert the monsters of their presence. “And, I guess the way I look is a manifestation of what I thought a person rebelling and upholding justice would look like.” 

“It suits you. You look very dashing in it.” she compliments the blonde, who blushes yet again. 

“Thank you.” Robin tells her softly, which then makes Akko blush. 

This was getting beyond ridiculous. 

“Alright, beyond this hallway is the Principal’s Office, which is where the treasure is. Because we haven’t seen Fafnir, I suspect he’s waiting for us there.” 

“So what do we do?” Akko asks. 

“I will fight him while you go ahead and grab the treasure. Once you have it, we will make our way out and the Palace will collapse on itself.” 

“Okay! I can do that.” the brunette says determined. 

“Then let’s go!” Robin exclaims as she opens the door, telling Akko to hide in the shadows while she announced her presence to the corrupted man.

“So you’re finally here, thief.” Shadow Fafnir says as he watches Robin get closer. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“I will take your treasure and make you confess all you’ve done.” Robin tells him firmly. “You will pay for all the pain you’ve caused and will repent for the rest of your life.” 

“I don’t think so.” Shadow Fafnir growls as he transforms into a hideous dragon right in front of them. “You will die today.” 

_Holy sh… That’s insane,_ Akko thinks as she quietly makes her way to the end of the room, hoping that shiny object a couple of feet away from her was the treasure Robin had told her about. 

“Beatrix!” Robin yells and her Persona appears, shielding her from a fire-ball Shadow Fafnir had thrown her way. 

“Shit.” Akko whispers and moves faster, not wanting Robin to get hurt because of her. 

“You will not be able to keep dodging my attacks, thief.” Fafnir warns as he throws another fire-ball at Robin that almost hits her. 

“I can do this all day long!” Robin taunts him and uses her sword to attack him, the move incapacitating him for a moment. 

“Damn you!” Fafnir screams and more monsters appear, all of them immediately surrounding Robin and Beatrix. 

_I need to hurry!_ Akko thinks and moves even faster, doing her best to keep her balance as the room moved and shifted. 

Nevertheless, because she had been focused on remaining on her feet, she had failed to see that a monster was now in front of her. 

One that growled at her and brought Fafnir’s attention to them. 

“You conniving liar!” Fafnir screams as he watches Akko step away from the monster and run to the treasure. “I will not let you get that!” 

“Akko!” Robin yells as she watches a fireball being thrown Akko’s way. “Protect her!” she tells Beatrix and watches her Persona successfully shield the brunette. 

Which meant that she had lost her own defense. 

“You’re wide open!” Fafnir growls and attacks Robin, hitting her with one of his claws. 

“Robin!” Akko yells, moving away from the treasure and running to where the injured Robin was now. 

Getting close, Akko can see that because of the hit, the thief’s mask had fallen off her face, revealing the woman’s identity to all of them. 

“Diana Cavendish.” the brunette whispers, shocked at the revelation that the Student Council President was the thief Akko had gotten an insane crush on. 

“Akko, you should have gotten the treasure!” Diana groans as she’s helped up by Akko. 

“And leave you all alone? Never.” Akko says firmly as they watch Fafnir turn around to face them. “I was not going to let you get hurt.” 

Diana chuckles. 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” she then steps away to grab her mask and put it back on. “We really need to get that treasure.” 

“You don’t think I know that.” Akko groans, getting more bitter the longer they have to fight Fafnir. 

If there was one thing Akko despised, it was feeling helpless. Watching Diana cast attack behind attack, the brunette could see how the blonde was losing power, her movements becoming slower and predictable. 

And yet here Akko was, just watching it all happen. 

“I… I hate this.” Akko whispers, frustrated to the point that she was getting a headache. 

_There has to be something I can do!_

“Finally.” a voice says inside her mind. “You’ve finally heard my whispers and are ready to answer the call.” it adds as a ray of blue light envelops Akko, surprising Diana, Fafnir and her. 

“What’s happening?” Akko asks, her headache becoming more acute. 

“You’ve opened yourself up to me and are willing to fight for justice. For the innocent and the people in need. You, Atsuko Kagari, are ready to wield my sword and my fists.” the voice says firmly. 

She could help Diana! 

“Yes.” Akko says determined, closing her eyes because of the pain. “Tell me what I need to do and I’ll do it.” she vows. 

“Say my name. The name that you know deep within your soul.” 

_I know her name…_

“Come!” Akko screams as she peels off the mask that had appeared on her face. “Tomoe!” 

When she takes the mask off, Akko feels as if she had just peeled away her false self. The one that had relied on impressions and wanting to make people like her. The one that didn’t want to admit that she didn’t feel confident and that hesitated to show her true self to the people close to her. 

Akko was finally letting that part of herself out. 

“Akko.” Diana says in complete awe as she saw that Akko was now wearing a suit similar to hers. “You have awakened your Persona.” 

“Does that mean that I can help you fight him?” the brunette asks determined and Diana can only nod. “Then let’s do it!” she concentrates and a bow appears in front of her. 

“Okay!” Diana says, feeling her own energy somehow fusing with Akko’s and the bow in the brunette’s hand getting even bigger. 

_What was happening?_

“Is this supposed to happen?” Akko asks with a smile as the bow gets so big that she needs to get Diana to grab it as well. 

“I don’t think now is the time to question that!” Diana exclaims as they watch Fafnir scream and rush towards them. “We need to attack him now. Beatrix!” 

“Tomoe!” Akko adds and the power of their Personas gets transferred to the bow. “You know what this reminds me of?” the brunette asks her amused. “That Shiny Chariot episode where she defeats the dark monster with her Shiny Arc.” 

“You _will_ not name your bow Shiny Arc.” Diana warns her. 

“Of course I will!” Akko laughs. “And so will you!” she tells her and points the arrow at Fafnir’s head. “Now! Shiny Arc!” 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Diana mutters but then looks determinedly at Akko. “Shiny Arc!” 

The moment the two chant their attack, they can see how the arrow takes a path straight to Fafnir’s head, making the dragon in front of them disappear and turn back to its human form. 

“We did it! Diana we did it!” Akko exclaims and hugs the blonde, who is surprised by the gesture but doesn’t reject it. 

“We did.” Diana smiles as she steps away, a blush clear on her face. 

Akko had never seen someone as beautiful as Diana. 

“I…” Akko starts to say but stops when the Palace appears to collapse on them. “What’s happening?!” 

“Because we defeated Fafnir, the Palace is starting to collapse. We need to grab the treasure and run!” she rushes to the end of the room and grabs what seems to be a payroll.

“This is his treasure?” Akko asks surprised, noticing that the date on the payroll seemed to be at least thirty years old. 

“Maybe his first payroll?” Diana suggests. “Anyway, now is not the time to try to figure things out!” she grabs Akko’s hand and pulls her away. “We need to run!” 

And Akko, who had thought that she wouldn’t get surprised anymore by the blonde’s actions, couldn’t deny that discovering that Diana was Robin had turned out to be a really pleasing surprise. 

* * *

After the two had made it out of the Palace and back to their own world, Diana had told Akko that she needed to return to Luna Nova to help the director with Fafnir and what would probably come next. 

And Akko, who still had so many questions about what the two of them had just experienced, had just nodded; not wanting to trouble Diana more than necessary. 

“I will tell you everything, Akko.” the blonde had promised her before parting ways. 

It has been two days now since the two last spoke and Akko was starting to believe that Diana would just pretend like nothing had happened. Then again, she could only imagine the amount of work the Student Council had after the news of Luna Nova’s accountant stealing millions of dollars over the last thirty years had made it to national television. 

“I really wouldn’t wish to be Diana now.” Akko chuckles while taking a bite of her sandwich, watching the birds fly above her. 

“Neither do I.” she hears a familiar voice and turns around to see the blonde coming her way with her own lunch. “You do know that students aren’t allowed up here, right?” 

“Maybe…” Akko smiles. “Though I won’t tell you’re here if you don’t tell either.” 

Diana chuckles. 

“You truly are incorrigible.” she takes a seat next to Akko and takes her lunch out. “I apologize for taking so long in coming to see you. Things at the school have been… Hectic.” 

“I can only imagine.” the brunette smiles. “Though for a moment I thought that you would just go ahead and pretend that nothing had happened.” 

“I considered it.” Diana admits to her. “But I couldn’t. Not after you saved my life and awakened your own Persona. I can only imagine the amount of questions you have for me.” 

“I do have a couple.” the brunette jokes. “But one that bothered me for a while now… Why did you tell me your name was Robin when we met?!” 

_Eh,_ Diana thinks completely surprised. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that it was you this whole time?!”

“I… For a couple of reasons. First, we Phantom Thieves can’t reveal our identities to anyone. Second, would you have believed me if out of nowhere I had told you that I was Robin the Phantom Thief?” 

This makes Akko pout, knowing that the blonde was right. 

And wait, did she say we? 

“You mean there are others like us?” Akko asks, baffled. 

Diana smiles and nods. 

“Because I believed that Fafnir’s case was going to be a simple one, I chose to take it by myself; which was a big mistake. I underestimated Fafnir and, were it not for you, I would have paid dearly for that. Thank you for helping me that day, Akko.” the blonde tells her softly. 

“You’re welcome.” the brunette whispers, feeling shy all of a sudden. “Can I ask you something else?” 

Diana nods. 

“What will happen now? Now that I’ve awoken my Persona?” 

“You could choose to forget about this and return to your normal school life. Or, you could choose to join us and fight for what is right.” Diana smiles knowingly at her. 

“I think…” Akko smirks and grabs Diana’s hand firmly. “That you know exactly what I will choose.” 

Diana waits for her answer. 

“I want to join you, Diana. I want to learn more about this new world that you’ve opened up to me.” Akko says determinedly and kisses her on the cheek, making both blush brightly. “I would also like to take you out to dinner.” 

After a moment in which Akko wonders if she had read all the signals wrong and made a huge mistake, she sees Diana smile and nod. 

“Tomorrow night at 7pm in the Shibuya station? Two friends of mine told me that there’s a cute crepe shop that serves big portions.” Diana proposes to her and it makes Akko smile. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done with this little AU! Thank you so much to all of you who read and left kudos on this story! I really had a lot of fun writing this :) 
> 
> And thanks again Caro for giving me the idea for this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe so this will be a two part story. Next chapter coming soon :)
> 
> Kyokushin: A style of stand-up fighting and was founded in 1964 by Korean-Japanese Masutatsu Oyama. It is rooted in a philosophy of self-improvement, discipline and hard training.


End file.
